Flat surfaces of metal parts can be ground by a grinding wheel to improve the flatness of the flat surface. Such grinding operations can result in metal burrs being formed from material that has been removed from the ground metal part during the grinding process. It is desirable to remove these burrs from the ground metal part.
One known method for removing burrs from the ground metal part includes placing the ground metal part into a tumbling device and allowing the ground metal part to tumble within the device thus knocking the burrs from the ground metal part. This method of deburring ground metal parts, however, may nevertheless still not remove all the burrs from a ground metal part, especially a ground metal part in which a passage is formed beginning in the ground flat surface.